DA EG PB Magis gen3
DA - Agnes Nitt 3PB Agnes is a quite down to earth magi dragon, she gets along really well with ' Ridcully '''and even '''Esmeralda' and most of the other magi dragons as well. No one sees her as a danger or competition and every dragon praises her character. The only exception is Perdita, who calls her a bore. Agnes on the other hand wishes that she was able to avoid Perdita for eternity. The other dragoness intimidates and frightens her, especially because Perdita is or rather was a part of her. Perdita is the total opposite of Agnes and exactly the dragoness she wanted to be, if she was foolish enough to fall for cheap dreams. And since now Delirium '''has given that foolish piece of imagination a life of her own, Agnes could be free from her. She should be glad that she finally is alone in her own head. She probably even will be once she gets used to the silence. DA - Stibbons 3PB Stibbons is the son of '''Glinda '''and '''Ridcully. Despite his father's hopes he takes his looks from his father and his intelligence from his mother instead of the other way around. At least Stibbons isn't as secretly wicked as Glinda, it's only that he seldom thinks about real life consequences of his theories and experiments. Add that to the fact that he is short-sighted and a bit clumsy and one can see why his father was a bit disappointed by his first-born. Nevertheless Stibbons stays quite optimistic that he will one day revolutionize the way dragons look upon magic even if today he hasn't the slightest idea how. DA - Gytha 3PB Gytha comes from a family of practical dragons and she herself is no exception. She never made magical power her top priority and like her father she likes to mingle with the more mundane species of dragon. In a kind of rebellion against the somewhat elitist clique of magi students her parents belong to, she does her best to be as common as possible eating and drinking heartily and singing the most salacious and vulgar songs whenever an opportunity presents itself. Although she thinks of mating herself maybe even to someone respectable she has no intention of letting that stop her fun. DA - Elminster 3PB Elminster has a very wild youth behind him. He spent decades as a hatchling sneaking in and out of other dragons' lairs stealing from their hoards. As a young adult he tried fighting against blacks and hellfire wyverns using only his body's strength, and when he started experimenting with magic he did spent a couple of months as a dragoness before he finally managed to undo the spell. Nowadays Elminster has settled more or less down and lives with Delirium's academy studying and teaching magic. The only remnant of his wild days is his bad habit of sneaking of to meet with this or that beautiful dragoness to spent a few blissful hours together until either his work calls him back or the dragoness in question's mate ends there tete-a-tete. DA - Irys Jewelrose 3PB Irys was born far away from Delirium's academy and Herk's clan to a family of magis famous for their extreme proficiency with the teleportation spell. Irys herself was sent by her family's friend and caretaker ''Lagie ''to join Delirium's academy because she knew this would be the best place for the young dragoness to study and reach her full potential. Since she has joined the academy Irys has found out that her greatest talent lies in art and she uses her magic to make crystals and jewels into the most beautiful and fragile sculptures. Irys herself is quiet and a bit shy and expresses herself more through her art than through words and she is extremely proud of the name Jewelrose she earned for herself. DA - Neville 3PB Neville comes from an old pure-bred magi family. His parents and even some of his grandparents have studied under ' Delirium '''so naturally the expectations were pretty high when he joined the ranks of her students as well. During his first years of study Neville proved to be extremely nervous and clumsy and almost none of his magic ever worked the way it should. Some of his misfired spells turned the ribbons of '''Triumphant '''into deadly snakes, some froze hatchies and he very nearly collapsed a part of the egg chamber once. After ' Minerva helped him with the constant pressure of expectations and he found his own strength, Neville turned out to be quite capable with spells and he's determined to make his own destiny. The effects of the clumsy spell casting of his youth are now mostly erased - except of course for a couple of never-to-grow-up hatchlings, who joined the ranks of '''Lilltle Vi's gang. DA - Qilue Veladorn 3PB Qilue was named Eresseae Qilue Silverhand upon hatching by her mother Mystra '''- a quite delusional dragoness, who named her to be one of seven sisters. Despite the influence of a mad mother and the sadistic nature of her father, Eresseae grew up to be a loving and gentle dragoness. She is the youngest of the seven sisters and the only one not stolen from a place simply called 'The Cave'. When she reached adulthood she chose to go by the name of Qilue Veladorn rather than using her first name, distancing herself from the role her mother had intended for her. One day Quile found two mysterious eggs with runes inscribed into their shells and decided to take care of them. She and her mate '''Jon-Tom treated the two hatchlings as their own and brought them up as brother and sister to their own son JT. In the end all three turned out to be quite normal magi dragons in spite of their very weird family history. DA - Jon-Tom 3PB Jon-Tom is a rather quiet and gentle dragon, often overwhelmed by the world and all its hardships and confused by the harsh realities of the life in a dragon clan and in Delirium's academy. For the longest time Jon-Tom didn't even know about his magi heritage, having grown up among a group of terrae dragons that even denied the reality of magic. Only after ' Clothahump '''had brought him to the academy he has learned about his true calling. Like '''Storm Silverhand '''Jon-Tom channels all his magic through his 'songs' but sadly enough his voice is anything but pleasing and most of the times when he tries to weave his magic the other dragons around him plead with him to stop. DA - Sethra the Younger 3PB Sethra the Younger is named after her mother '''Sethra'. The older magi dragoness has observed the habit of great names being handed down through a line of first-born sons and decided she would start a tradition to do the same through the female line. Sethra the Younger is a talented magi of sharp intellect but like her father she doesn't find much joy or humour in life. With her parents' pragmatic mating as a model she never strove for the 'one true love' and she prides herself on not falling for life's little illusions and lies. While some dragons might find that kind of existence sad, Sethra (the Younger) is quite content and doesn't miss the kind of disappointment that inevitably follows on the high expectations other dragons burden themselves with. DA - Beldurnik 3PB Beldurnik is a rather plain and down to earth magi dragon. He doesn't do fancy spells and enchantments, but everything he does, he does painstakingly thorough and with careful attention to detail. He helps other dragons at the academy and in the clan with joy and is therefore respected and well-liked by everyone. As a young dragon Beldurnik fell for the dragoness Sethra (the Younger) and her pragmatic, unassuming ways. His courting was slow and unspectacular but Sethra saw the good sides of him and agreed to mate with him - knowing that while it wouldn't be all adventures and roses and excitement, that Durnik would be a reliable and gentle partner and a good father to their offspring. Recently Beldurnik has discovered his artistic side and works on a spell-animated figurine to gift to Sethra, showing her his feelings, which he can't express through words. DA - Kiera 3PB Kiera is a happy-go-lucky dragoness. She doesn't have a care in the world and views upon Delirium's academy and Herk's clan as her playground. Her parents' are happy with the way Kiera turned out and always say, that she does her name proud. The young magi was named after a Dorsal friend of her father's and indeed the two dragonesses share a dry humour and their love for hiding and spying on the affairs of other dragons to satisfy their curiosity. The magi dragoness ' Sethra '''seems to have taken a special interest in Kiera even though she does her best to hide it and Kiera wonders about it, but hasn't found the reason for the older dragoness's behaviour yet. DA - Morrolan 3PB Morrolan is a proud and easy to anger magi dragon. He has been known to get into fights with other dragons of Herk's clan over trivialities and imagined slights and he doesn't care if he battles a hellfire wyvern, one of the blacks or another magi. On the other hand Morrolan is also very generous and holds himself to a high code of honour, never mistreating a mint, standing by the sanctity of hospitality and being loyal to a fault. Most dragons judge Morrolan as short-tempered and rash, but those that know him better, know that he is cleverer than he lets on - even learning schools of magic from other species of dragons, that some magis think of as 'lesser'. His biggest role model and best friend is '''Adron '''the father of his own mate '''Kiera'. DA - Mystic Code 3PB When ' Gonqg '''and '''Jelzi '''had their first egg it showed the same mysterious kind of inscription their own eggs did. The runes read 1eUAI. This led to a lot of discussion among the students of Delirium's academy, whether the runes had a meaning at all, how to pronounce them, and so forth. When '''JT Velardon' announced that the runes must have some hidden meaning, that they were a code of some kind all the others eventually agreed. Since the moment she hatched Mystic Code has tried to find the hidden meaning behind the enigmatic runes, trying not only to find out about her true calling, but also to finally get rid of her (in her opinion) rather stupid name. DA - Aberforth 3PB Aberforth is a weird dragon. Some say he's just whimsical, others think he's a grumpy old fool but all agree that he is ... different. Although he is a part of Delirium's academy he still lives a rather reclusive life, never letting anyone come close and see the real him. DA - Phoebe Halliwell 3PB At first Phoebe appears to be a friendly, open, easy-going dragoness, but after a while other dragons begin to notice another side of her. Phoebe has drifted close to the dark side of magic on several occasions, she is easily seduced, almost as if she wants to give in to her darker desires and after she has done something horrible or condemnable she always finds someone else to blame - usually a male. At the bottom of her heart Phoebe is nothing more than a spoiled brat who won't take any responsibility for her own actions. She has been warned off on several occasions by other students at the academy and if she won't change her behaviour either the 'Circle' or Esme '''might step in to stop her from doing lasting damage to the academy and the clan. DA - Fistandatilus 3PB Fistandatilus can be summed up most easily by the word power-hungry. He has no qualms whatsoever when it comes to amassing personal power or influence and this was the only reason he ever joined Delirium's academy. Although many of the other students are magnificent in their own ways most of them are too scared to confront Fistandatilus. His own specialization is time spells and they are afraid he might use his abilities to wipe them out before they ever get powerful enough to stop him. The only dragons not intimidated by him are '''Delirium '''herself and the dragoness '''Phoebe '''who feels rather attracted to his dark side. DA - White Witch 3PB Many a dragon has assumed that he White Witch is named after the kind of magic she excels in. There are no White dragons in her ancestry to give a reason for her name so it's only natural to assume that she is a talented or dedicated healer. Nothing could be farther from the truth though, there are few dragons with as cold a heart as this dragoness. She is frigid and unsympathetic to any dragon's plight and watches emotions in general as a weakness. Behind the closed doors of her chambers in Delirium's academy she works on spells to free all dragons from their heart's dictatorship making them all beings of pure, hard logic as she herself is one. DA - Alex Logue 3PB Alex is a third rate student at Delirium's academy at best. He cares more for fun, orgies, and fame than actual knowledge or skill. Consequently he skips any kind of class and only uses his spells to further his direct needs. Unlike others, he even steals the knowledge about this spells instead of working at least minimally for his power, and there are rumors he consorts with demons and has even darker secrets. He would seem sinister if he wasn't so pathetic. DA - Rose Psycic 3PB As the hatchling of an overly strict mother and a trickster father, Rose had two options: to either become quite psychotic or to find her own way and become a perfectly balanced individual, combining her parents two extremes into something whole. Rose apparently managed to do both. While under normal circumstances, she is a sweet and steady young dragoness, whenever she is faced with a stressful or physically intimidating situation, a different side of her emerges. In such situations her voice becomes darker and she refers to herself as Doctor Occult - an intimidating male presence. Once the crisis is over this part of her submerges willingly and Rose comes back. Although both sides of her are definitely good dragons, the change is pretty disconcerting to most and Rose consequently has few friends, who accept her for who she is. DA - Ipslore the Red 3PB Ipslore is so obsessed with one day passing on his power and knowledge to a worthy successor that he only cares about that. He searched a mate specifically for that purpose and none other. He spent all his time cooing over the egg making sure his son got off to a perfect start and afterwards fussing over the hatchling. Over all that he forgot to actually study and amass knowledge and power to pass on once his time will come. DA - Anastacia Luccio 3PB Luccio is the second senior guardian of Delirium's academy next to '''Morgan. Although younger than him, Luccio became his superior due to a greater discipline and better leader qualities. Luccio once was a passionate young dragoness, but she put that passion away in the line of duty and, surprisingly enough, survived the experience without becoming embittered. In fact she became a stronger and better (if not necessarily happier) dragoness because of it. DA - Finn Brady 3PB Finn was passed on to another dragon pair to be brought up as an egg. Only his grandmother knows that he really is a ' Constantine '''and might as well follow her as The Constantine, once she ceases to be. Hiding him under a false name, keeping the knowledge of his family from him was the best way to protect him. Finn grew up to be a well known misdracopist, using his magic to help other dragons and living a pacifist life not unlike a White. His grandmother is pretty certain though that his true nature will shine through once the need arises and in the meantime ignorance will keep him safe. DA - Erzulie Gogol 3PB Erzulie lives outside the walls of Delirium's Academy. Having studied there in her youth, she had to face quite a few prejudices against her special field of expertise - Necromancy. Despite the fact that '''Brother Voodoo' had done a lot to battle against the evils his father Midnight had wrought, few dragons felt comfortable around a practitioner of the "Dark Arts". Erzulie simply has no interest in fighting on the principle of it and has instead retreated to the swamps near the academy's towers. Here she spends her time on resurrecting alligators, chickens, and even the creature most only ever heard of in legends - the rooster - and in her spare time she cooks a mean stew. DA - Chair of IS 3PB No one knows what this dragon's duties at Delirium's Academy actually are. He holds a Chair in the senior professors' committee, and his post is very respected by Delirium '''herself, yet he never seems to be around, nor does he has any well-defined assignments or a clear function. In fact his full title is "Chair of Indefinite Studies" which allows him to do whatever he fancies. This dragon was chosen because he knows fully well what kind of responsibility comes with that kind of freedom, and so far he hasn't disappointed Delirium, because he takes his job as serious as it needs to be taken. DA - Hilta Goatfounder 3PB Hilta specialises in levitation and flying spells for humans and flightless breeds of dragons. While she has methods to let any human experience flight and has levitated Mints and Embers, she has yet to develop a powerful enough spell for Terrae or Stones. DA - Igneous Cutwell 3PB Igneous hates the fact that he is one of two very, very similarly named students at the academy. He is often mistaken for the rambling philosopher '''Cadwell, while he is in fact the far more claws-on Cutwell. Where his counterpart questions the nature of the multiverse, he practises the actual application of his art every day. Actually he has developed a whole bunch of spells to be used for cooking, crafting, and building. He is in charge of keeping the magical plumbing of the academy working and thanks to him it DOES work. Now if dragons just could get it into their heads that he's not the idiot who wrote "The duality of soul and thought" he would be perfectly happy. DA - Lyszz 3PB Lyszz is very upset with her mate's obsession with replacing parts of his body with magical artifacts. To teach him a lesson about chopping off perfectly healthy body parts, she has started a rumour about a magical HEAD replacements, hoping he will see the foolishness of his ways before killing himself in the process. DA - Kagib McKinney 3PB Kagib is obsessed with the magical artifacts Vecna '''crafts. Although he knows that the magical wings, eyes, and teeth replacements are actually fitted individually to specific dragons, he has developed his own spells to make them fit himself governed by his wish for perfection. He was once an able-bodied dragon but has since then started to chop off various body parts whenever he came into possession of one of Vecna's "better" version to replace them. The last thing Kagib heard about was the very secret, almost never talked about "head of Vecna" and he can't wait to get his paws on that one. DA - Miss your Socks 3PB Missy is obsessed with human socks. Whenever she sees a sock she hasn't in her collection yet, she HAS to have it. So when a pair of socks gets put on a clothes line to dry, there is a very real danger this dragoness will swoop down and steal one for her ever growing hoard (but only ever one - she doesn't care for duplicates). In extreme cases of spotting a rare rainbow-stripe-knee-length sock she doesn't own yet, she has been known to grab it right from the foot of the human wearing it, shaking as long as it took to get the foot (and the human attached to it) out of HER sock. She has heard rumours about the bestest sock of all time, referred to affectionately as "Socky", "The Socks", or "Sockmeister" and can't wait to add that one to her collection. DA - Magical Vecna 3PB Vecna specialises in the creation of magical implants and replacement body parts for dragons of all sizes and breeds. Whenever a dragon is injured beyond a White's capability to heal, Vecna is the dragon to go to. He has crafted elaborate wing replacements, ornate artificial paws, and stunningly beautiful tails, moving with a magical grace that rivals that of the real deal. He has enchanted jewels to become functional eyes and in his down time creates teeth from diamonds. His artifacts are practical and aesthetic at the same time. There are many rumours claiming that Vecna uses unnatural, evil means to accomplish his feats, but most of his clients don't really care, they only care that they can walk, fly, and see again - often better than before. DA - Medea 3PB Medea has a terrible taste in men. She first left her family when she fell in love with '''Dxao '''and did everything to help that beautiful, exotic dragon in his quests and endeavours. Her magics and cunning were of no little use along the way and the two even had an egg together. But despite his very polite manners, Dxao was a backstabbing, ambitious "politician" and left her as soon as another dragoness promised to be of more use to him. When Medea turned towards '''Oh-TJ she quickly was hated by his daughter from an earlier mating, and although Medea had done no wrong, he sided with his daughter, chasing away his new mate. Now living at Delirium's Academy, Medea tries mostly to stay by herself, avoiding all temptation in the form of charming males, instead focusing on her studies. DA - Magical Dxao 3PB When Dxao first arrived at Delirium's Academy the students immediately recognised his exotic behaviour, his politeness, and his unusual - well everything. No one was surprised when he bowed more deeply before ' Delirium', adressing her with the honorific "Princess" almost none of her students bother with, or when he smiled constantly. After all Yuki Onna had arrived a long time ago and the other Magis recognised familiar patterns, similar looks and accents. Dxao was immediately given quarters next to the renowned senior student so he would feel at home. Little did they know that Dxao and Yuki originate from completely different cultures which, while influencing each other over the centuries, are age old enemies with a long and rich history of wars and conquering and fighting. None of the long-noses have actually understood to this day that Yuki and Dxao are constantly fighting, insulting each other through compliments, smiles, and very finely attuned bows. DA - Spawn of Scruffles 3PB Spawsc doesn't care for magic. Spawsc doesn't care for political power. Spawsc doesn't care for huge hoards. After growing up with two of the most loving, and cuddly parents imaginable, Spawsc knows that the only really important thing in life is to be nice to your fellow dragons and to find friends to love and be loved. It might be a bit of a boring philosophy but she doesn't care. It's not less true because of that. DA - Dylan Rhodes 3PB Dylan, at first glance, is a rather boring run-of-the-mill member of the clan's investigation and law enforcement squad. He is the go-to Magi of the squad, coordinating with Delirium's Academy whenever necessary, and his abilities as a detective are up to par. What no one notices, though, is that Dylan only joined the squad to help in his longtime plans. He uses his position to sniff out talented and not-quite-upstanding-citizen dragons to recruit and once he's ready, he will pull the greatest heist dragonkind has ever seen. DA - Vocabulary 3PB Vocabulary is the absolute, complete, outright antonym of the female half of her parental generation. She basks in the glory of language and indulges herself in the most floral, exuberant lingo imaginable. Her periphery is treated to wonderful, delicious, magnificent, gloriously splendiferous vocabulary on a frequent basis. Not everyone fully comprehends her once she gets into full bacchanal mode but the more ambitious parents among the clan members periodically expose their progeny to her in the hopes of stimulating their linguistic development. DA - Razzl 3PB Razzl would love nothing more than to become a stage actor. He has heard of famous productions of plays completely organised by dragons and he has dreamed of joining them since he first learned that they existed. Until such a prestigious troupe arrives at Delirium's Academy and he can convince them to let him join, he organises the students' layman acting group, writing, directing, and acting in each of their plays. To encourage others to join and give their best he regularly gives out awards to those dragons who contribute the most outlandish plots and overly dramatic performances in any given year. Category:DA Category:Description